The Weasley family is Torn Apart
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Molly is gone, Arthur feels torn in half and is losing it , in their desperation the family calls in Madame Pomfrey to help them cope.adjusting to life. revised
1. Chapter 1

**Weasley family is Torn Apart **

The coffin was being lowered slowly into the deep dark earth. Everyone stood there in silence. Tears had been shed till they thought they could cry no more. All that could be said for now was said here in the graveyard

The Weasley family stood together Arthur holding Ginny and Ron close to him while the coffin was lowered. The twins no longer cracking their famous humorous wisecracks stood with their brothers Bill and Charley on the other side of the grave

Yesterday their family was whole, their lives secure with Laughter and companionship even with the war.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood with them silently grieving themselves.

Minerva McGonagall and Madame Poppy Pomfrey came for they too would miss their friend and compatriot.

Now she was gone. Molly had held this family together. Her strength was her love and Her weakness. A sneak attack by Voldemorts death eaters had killed her while she stood in the yard looking for her family who were coming across the fields that surrounded her home.

Arthur said quietly to her as he dropped a red rose in the grave to the coffin "Good-bye for now Molly my love. We will not forget you.

Each member of her family both natural and extended came up and dropped a flower onto the coffin with their tears.

The service was over and reluctantly the family and friends left the gravesite and into the uncertain future. As they continue their fight against Voldemort and his followers.


	2. Arthur's Thoughts

Chapter 2- Arthur's Thoughts

The Weasley family walked slowly away from the gravesite. The pain of loss was fresh in their hearts

They felt no comfort yet for the pin that held their family together was lying under the cold dark earth .Molly had been one of those few special people who always seemed to know when and where she was needed. She had been strong for her family when hope seemed lost. Her love was proven every day of her life in making sure each and every member of her family was safe and cared for.

She had suffered loss when her own dear brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett died in the last war against Voldemort. She worried for her family's safety over her own in this one, Her fear were well known by everyone who knew her .It was her only one, the loss of a loved one.

She held her head high, as did her family when others called them blood traitors. It didn't matter to them if you were a muggle born like Hermione Granger or a half blood like Harry Potter.you was welcomed.

Arthur felt that he was only half here now, His other half was gone.He walked slowly not really looking were he was going. Ron and Ginny stayed on either side of him and guided his steps.

Arthur remembered back when he was the son of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley and met with Molly Prewett. She thought he was funny and cute for his obsession for learning about Muggles.

She didn't particularly like his habit of collecting muggle artefacts and leaving them piled up all over but she tolerated it because she loved him.

They enjoyed each others company all through their school years, She was his Mollywobbles and everyone knew that they would one day become man and wife one day.

He had been afraid she would not have anything to do with him because of his mothers family the Blacks disowning them for being Blood traitors.

Molly did not care if his family was known as blood traitors and said she would marry him when he plucked up enough courage and asked her.

They had married without her family consent because they considered Arthur and Molly too young to make such a lifelong commitment, but it had been during the last war and they felt they could not live without each others love.

They felt blessed every time they had a child, seven in all even if it meant that they didn't become rich in material goods, they felt like they had more love and riches with each and every baby born to them.

Molly made each and every one of their children understand that love had far more power to enrich ones life than money ever would. No matter where in the world they were that love would bind the family together in spirit.

Arthur knew that Molly was just as proud as he was of their family.

Bill had gone on to work for Gringotts bank in Egypt and Molly did not like the girl Fleur Delecour

Bill was going to marry at first but they became fast friends just before the wedding when Fleur showed her worth when Bill was infected with werewolf blood and refused to abandon him and declared her love was just as strong if not stronger for him.

Charlie was more adventurous being captain and seeker of the Griffindor Quidditch team at Hogwarts and he chose to go to Romania and became a dragon trainer.

Percy had turned his back on them for the longest time and considered them as worthless and poor because Arthur never seemed to strive in the ministry for any position better than misuse of muggle artefacts office the whole time he was growing up. Percy learned the hard way and just bare weeks before Molly was killed he came back to the warmth of his family.

The twins opened up a joke shop instead of going into the ministry of magic like Molly wanted them to but she was reconciled to that as the boys were happy and did their utmost to bring some semblance of joy and fun to this world

Ron and Ginny were the youngest two Weasleys left at home. Arthur hoped they would have a future to look forward to.

Arthur wondered if he could hold the family together now that Molly was gone.

His feet faltered and he would have fallen if it wasn't for Ron and Ginny holding him. They set him down to the ground gently and knelt beside him.

The tears started to fall again and his family gathered around him and they held each other close.


	3. family grief

Chapter 3- family grief

The boys did not know what to do with their father on the ground obviously too upset to continue under his own power. They just sat there with him arms wrapped around him and each other gathering strength from each other. Their pain at the loss of their mother was awful and the tremendous pain their father was obviously experiencing made them feel worse. They felt inadequate to handle his grief.

Ginny was worried herself as she was afraid that with mom gone her world would unravel till there was nothing left for her to cling to and seeing her daddy on the ground made her fear even worse.

"Daddy please stop, try to get up please daddy im scared" Ginny cried. She gripped his arm tight and buried her face into his shoulder.

Arthur heard her through his grief and hugged her tight "Okay Ginny I'll get up." he said in a trembling voice."

The boys got up and helped their father up, They went to the car that they had come to the graveyard with and got in.Remus was driving the car and he had seen the scene on the path and he felt like his world was crumbling itself. He looked up to the Weasleys as the kind of family he wished he had and he felt their pain keenly. He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder and then turned back and started the car to drive them home.

Sirius meanwhile had gone off to the burrow with Minerva and Poppy who had gone ahead to make sure everything was tidied up for when the Weasley family got home. They had made sure the food and drink was set out properly on Molly's long kitchen table. The clock on the wall showed that the family was coming home but the hand representing Molly never moved it just sat at in danger where it had gone and stayed since the awful attack that took Molly's life.

There would be many visitors coming to see the bereaved family to give condolences on their loss. These three wanted to take the burden of preparing the reception for friends of the Weasleys who would be coming to offer condolences off Arthur's already burdened shoulders.

Everything was prepared and ready when the car drove up and Remus helped Arthur as the rest of the family got out of the car. They all filed into the house and Remus made Arthur comfortable on the comfy chair in the living room. The rest of the family came in and sat around him unable to articulate their pain any more than he could. Their silence spoke louder than any words could do.

Visitors coming from the Order, the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts soon filled the little home. People hugged and talked to the members of the grieving family about Molly. Everyone talked with each other about their memories of Molly over food and drink.

Harry had finally made it back to the burrow to find the welcoming arms of his adopted family pulling him into their midst. He was sorry that he did not make it to the funeral and his heart was sore with anguish that he didn't get to hear Molly scolding him or fussing over him like she was wont to do when he arrived. She had felt he was as one of her own sons.

Alastor Moody the Auror dropped by. His magical eye going around watching everybody as he always cautious even paranoid around others due to his belief that someone was always out there to get him for his fame in capturing numerous wizard criminals. He did not stay long, just long enough to talk to Arthur and the family.

After everybody had come and gone the burrow was quiet and everything had been cleaned up Sirius and Remus took their leave, as did Minerva and Poppy.

The Weasley family was now alone. They each went upstairs to their beds to lie down and to think their own separate thoughts till sleep overtook them. Harry considered part of their family stayed In Ron's room as he always did when there.

Bill and Fleur worried for his father who never seemed to be able to get far without Molly guiding him. He was an easy going man that many took advantage of. Bill wondered if his father would be all right after they were gone back to their home.

Charlie was of like mind and hoped that he himself could come to grips with his own loss. He stood watching out his window unable to rest yet.

The Twins Fred and Greorge as always tried to keep each other's spirits from flagging but this time they couldn't. They were both hurting.

Percy thanked Merlin that he had made peace with his mother before she died, but down deep he still thought his family were losers in life. He did not want his father to realize that he actually did feel that way still.

Ron and Harry talked to each other while curled up in their beds. Harry wasn't planning to stay long as he still had his mission to find and destroy Voldemort.

Ginny curled up tight in her bed and watched the sky outside her window as it deepened into darkness.

She shed her quiet tears till blessed sleep overtook her.

Arthur lay there on the bed and stared up at the ceiling feeling alone and forlorn. His thoughts were of his Mollywobbles and of their family who were all here asleep inside the burrow.

He had no tears left to shed, only the despair of his loss.


	4. Morning After

Chapter 4-Morning After

Ginny woke up bleary eyed and feeling somewhat fuzzy from a very restless sleep. She was feeling low but she realized that she had to get up and moving. Her mother would have expected it of her.

"I can't just lay here and mope what would mother say if she was here?" Ginny mumbled to herself as she dragged her body out of bed and got dressed to go downstairs to the kitchen.

She went downstairs to see her father sitting in his accustomed chair with a cold cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up "Good morning Ginny I think."

Ginny smiled and asked him if he would like her to make him some breakfast She used her wand to warm up his coffee and proceeded to make breakfast for the family like she had seen her mother do countless times.

Arthur watched his little girl and thought how much like her mother she was turning out to be.

Ginny had got the breakfast started for everybody and her big brothers Bill and Charlie came down stairs with Fleur who asked Ginny if she wanted her to help. Ginny told her she thought she had the breakfast going all right but could Fleur get the table set for everyone and call up the stairs to get the others?

Fleur set the table up for breakfast and went back up and knocked on the bedroom doors and told the boys to come down for breakfast.

The twins were already getting cleaned up and dressed when she knocked on their door and came out sniffing the air as the smell of eggs and bacon wafted up the stairs.

"You got breakfast for us Fleur? Thanks."

"No I didn't your sister Ginny has it well in hand so get on downstairs before it gets cold." said Fleur.

Fred and George looked surprised and went down to see their baby sister at the helm of the house so to speak.

"Ginny when did" "you learn to cook" asked the twins finishing each other's sentence as they often did.

Ginny put her hands to her hips and stuck out her chin at them "Why Fred and George you should be able to make a meal yourselves. Mom taught me years ago." She laid some plates loaded with toast on the table with some containers of jam.

"Okay okay chill out little sister" " we didn't mean anything by it." the boys said with their hands up in the air. They sat down at their places and filled their plates.

Ginny placed a plateful of sausages down beside the plates of egg and bacon she had already set down on the table. She turned and made sure the juice jugs had filled themselves and set them down also.

Percy came down in a non-communitive mood, he just wanted to eat and get back to the ministry to his work. He was still one who looked after his own interests even if he did make peace with his mother.

Ron and Harry were the last down to the table as usual. They sat down and Ginny placed some more sausages down with eggs and bacon in front of them.

"Eat and no comments from either of you,' said Ginny before they could say anything.

"Come on dad you too." Ginny said gently to her father. "Please eat something even a little bit."

Arthur hadn't much of an appetite but consented to eating to please Ginny.

There wasn't much talk at the table as everyone was eating under the watchful eye of their little sister.

Arthur ate what he thought would please her as she watched him with concern in her eyes. He finished his breakfast and went outside to look around the yard and to be alone.

The boys watched him go out as they made plans for their day ahead. Percy of course decided he must get to work and left He said goodbye to his Father and then disapparated.

The twins finished their breakfast and went back to Diagon Alley to reopen their Joke shop that had been closed from the day of their mother's death. They promised to be back in time for supper and to help out if Dad or Ginny needed them to.

Charlie, Bill and Fleur had to leave in the afternoon for their homes and jobs but till then Bill and Charlie and Harry were going to help Arthur sort out his shed of Muggle artefacts and Fleur was to help Ginny with the housework that needed to be done.

Fleur asked Ginny if they should do anything with her mothers belongings and Ginny told her no for them to work around them.. Ginny thought that her father would not want anything to be moved or touched yet till he said it was all right.

Fleur understood and said if they did need her help with anything, don't be afraid to send her an owl and she would come.

Meanwhile out in the shed Arthur was picking up and putting down the bits and pieces of muggle artefacts he had gathered over the years and stared at them.

Charlie and Bill were not sure what to do and asked their father what he would like them to do.

Harry looked around the shed and wondered where to start himself.

Arthur looked around at them and said in a low dull sounding voice "Does it really matter?"

He then scared them when he started to smash some of the artefacts. Throwing them against the walls and yelled "NO IT SHOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED, NOT MY MOLLY." He was losing his self-control screaming and crying at the same time.

Ginny and Fleur heard the screaming and thought that the Death Eaters were back and they came out with their wands drawn ready to battle. They approached the shed and looked in to see Arthur having his angry outburst and the boys who were backing up and dodging the debris.

After his outburst their father sank down exhausted.

They went close to him and after clearing a space sat down near him. They too hurt with grief but this outburst of angry grief was deeper than they had seen their father display up to then.

He sat with his head buried in his hands and was silent. His family did not move from his side they were deeply afraid he would do damage to himself if they did. In fact they were not sure if they should actually leave for their own homes and jobs with their dad in such a state. Ginny and Fleur were also at a loss as to what they should do then Ginny reached out to her father and placed her hands on either side his face and he looked up at her.

Ginny told him in a voice reminiscent of her mothers to get up and come back into the house and sit down. Fleur agreed with Ginny and the boys helped him up .

Fleur asked the boys to clean up the mess while she and Ginny took Arthur back to the house.

The boys did just that, materializing boxes and packing the broken junk to be stacked up against the wall.

Arthur let the girls take him back to the house and they guided him into the living room and sat him in the chair where he sat and dozed off. Ginny materialized a warm blanket and tucked it around him.


	5. Calling In Madame Pomfrey

Chapter 5- Calling In Madame Pomfrey

The Boys came in soon after and inquired how their father was doing. They had been scared by the way their father was reacting in the shed. They had never seen their father in such a state even when he got mad at them for doing something wrong as children

Fleur told them that Arthur was resting in the living room. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table and tears were running down her cheeks. She was scared inside for her father and she missed her mother's guidance.

Harry sat beside Ginny and pulled her close to him and she buried her face into his shoulder and cried.

He didn't know what to say or do except hold her till she calmed down.

Bill and Charlie conferred with Fleur over what should be done and they agreed to send Harry's owl Hedwig to Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts. She would know what to do.

Madame Pomfrey came as quickly as she got the Owl from Fleur. She was deeply concerned for Arthur's condition and that of the Weasley family.

Fred and George were not far behind her, their worried faces pale from fear that something was going to happen to their dad or siblings so soon after their mothers death.

"We could" "Not stay at " "The shop" the boys said. "How is dad?"

Madame Pomfrey went into the living room where Arthur was .He had curled up under the blanket as if for protection from the world around him.

"Arthur" said Madame Pomfrey very gently "Please talk to me."

Arthur didn't move.

Madame Pomfrey kneeled beside the chair and pulled the blanket down gently from around Arthur's head.

"Arthur Im concerned for you and so are your children. I know it is hard to face the fact of Molly's death but face it you must." She paused and thought while checking him over "Arthur the death was not your fault you couldn't have known Molly would have been were she was at that moment or that the Death Eaters would attack."

Arthur looked blankly at Madame Popmfrey. She wasn't sure if he was really listening to her.

He started to hum to himself a tune that Madame Pomfrey recognized as one of Molly's favourites.

She felt like he was off in his own little world and she hoped it would only be temporary. She had seen others in similar circumstances over the years she worked as a mediwitch at Hogwarts.She made herself a little more comfortable and kept talking to him and hoping he was listening.

Meanwhile the family was waiting in the kitchen and hoping that Madame Pomfrey could manage to break through their fathers self imposed prison and help them come to grips with their feelings.

The twins were sitting at the table with Ginny, Fleur and Bill. Charlie had stepped outside for air and to think. He wondered if his father would come back to his normal self. It frightened and worried Charlie though he did not want the others to know what he was feeling.

Hermione apparated near the spot where Charlie was standing. "Charlie Im sorry I didn't make it here for Molly's funeral."

Charlie looked up distracted from his thoughts "Hermione you are here now, everybody else is inside, go on in."

Hermione went into the house where the rest of the family were talking among themselves and Harry saw her looking around at everyone at the table and hesitating slightly.

"Hermione you made it finally, good thing too, did you find out what we wanted to know?."

"Yes I did, How is everybody doing?." Hermione said

Ginny told her "We are holding on by the merest thread of sanity, I think dad is over the edge already and I am worried he won't recover."

Ginny shook with her emotion and bit her lip to keep from crying again.

Charlie came in and got himself a hot drink and stood leaning against the wall. He held the cup but did not drink.

Madame Pomfrey stood up after she talked to Arthur hoping he would take her words to heart and left him sitting in the living room and came into the kitchen to talk to the rest of the family and bade them all to sit down.

"It isn't as bad as it seems Ginny your dad will be fine in time. He has to sort out his grief in his own way. You all do."

Fred and George told her "We could of done something to prevent mom's death but didn't."

Madame Pomfrey asked them "How? You couldn't have known that the group of Death Eaters was heading to the burrow at that exact moment or that your mother was standing outside watching for her family coming home."

"If only we were home sooner." Ron and Ginny both said.

Madame Pomfrey looked over at the youngest two and said "It might have been worse if everyone had been here. The Death Eaters might have killed more of you. Sure you might have killed some of them but there may have been more grieving here over more loved ones lost. I'm sure your mother would rather have her family alive.

"We wish our mother was still alive but that is impossible, we can't turn back time or bring her back." Bill said as he sat with his fingers drumming on the table in nervous reaction to his feelings.

Arthur came into the kitchen and listened to his family talking among themselves.

Hermione noticed him then went over and hugged him. Arthur hugged her back and they sat down.

Arthur was struggling with his emotions and he didn't feel as if he would ever see the end of his suffering but his remaining family was hurting too and he realized had to get a hold on himself

Madame Pomfrey looked over at Arthur and smiled at him. She hoped he would be able to take control of his emotions, She knew how much He and Molly meant to each other since they met years before at Hogwarts. She had watched them grow up and their love for each other grow stronger as the years went by.

Over in the corner Harry asked Hermione what she found out.

Hermione told him that Lucius Malfoy led the attack and some of the attackers were his cronies Crab and Goyle, and Bellatrix Black.

Harry asked in a voice filled with anger "Wasn't Snape and Draco involved too?"

"No they were'nt in fact I heard that Voldemort was after them too." Hermione told him

Harry looked startled at hearing this but quickly laughed and said "That serves him right for killing Professor Dumbledore and spying for both sides."

Arthur looked over at them and listened to their conversation. "Thanks Hermione for finding out who specifically killed Molly, I should have figured it out myself."

Madame Pomfrey told him "You were too preoccupied with your own grief over Molly's death to worry over who it was involved at the time."

Arthur's face mirrored his grief and anger "I should have figured Lucius Malfoy was behind the attack, he always was very rabid about blood traitors and I should have taken his veiled hints at what he would like to do seriously. If I had maybe the Aurors would have caught him sooner and Molly would be still alive.

Harry listened and said, "I know the feeling I want to find Snape and Draco and make them pay dearly for murdering Professor Dumbledore." His hands tightened around his cup of chocolate in his anger at the memory of the incident in the tower.

Madame Pomfrey and Arthur glanced at each other.

Madame Pomfrey said, "What is done is done and we must move on in our lives."

Bill and Fleur Stood up and said that unfortunately it was late and they would have to head for their home and their jobs. But they would keep in contact.

Charlie also said he must get back to Romania and his work

Arthur fought down the fear that he had. With the uncertain times they were in he wasn't sure he would see his eldest sons again and he got up and hugged each of them tightly

He told them "I love you, take care of yourselves."

The other members of the family each got up and hugged and said goodbye then Charlie, Bill and Fleur left the burrow and disapparated.


	6. A Semblance Of Normality

Chapter 6- A Semblance Of Normality

Arthur watched them leave and then turned around to observe Fred and George wrestling each other and mildly clowning around.

They had some of their tricks from the store on hand and were trying them out.

There was a glass that would blow any liquid you put into it right back at the one trying to drink.

Harry discovered that one. He did look funny when the glass spit the juice at him.

Harry glared at them with pumpkin juice all over his face and dripping onto his clothes.

"Well that is a bit of normalcy returning." thought Arthur, with the barest flicker of a smile.

Madame Pomfrey stood up and said, "Well then, I guess I can leave now, don't hesitate to call on me again if you feel you need my help.'

She thought Arthur had a long way to go yet and it was going to be a rocky trip. She hoped his devotion to his family's welfare would help some with his adjusting to life without Molly.

She gave Arthur a hug and said goodbye to the others.

Madame Popmfrey flooed herself back to Hogwarts Hospital wing where she talked to Minerva who was also very concerned for the Weasley families well being. She asked for a report on how the family was coping.

"Ginny has stepped up to the responsibilities of running the household. They all feel guilty about not being there to fight off the Death Eaters. The older boys Bill, Charlie and Percy have gone to their homes and jobs but want to be owled if anything goes wrong or they are needed."

Arthur is in pretty bad shape he may never come to grips with Molly's death but he will put up a good front around the family."

Minerva was thinking of the difficulties the family would be facing adjusting to their futures. "It is not going to be easy for any of them obviously."

"If it was up to the twins the family would probably be back to normal soon as they are trying comedy to overcome their pain. I don't think Harry appreciated the joke though, He has lost his sense of humour." said Madame Pomfrey

Minerva said, "That would be the twins way all right. Harry though is another matter. I fear till he gets his revenge there will be no real grieving for him.

Madame Pomfrey straightened some of the medical potion vials on the shelf "Well it is obvious that he doesn't know the full story behind Albus and Severus.'s plan"

Minerva said in her firm voice "I know and Albus had stated in the letter among other instructions he left me Harry wasn't to know till he fought Voldermort. And won"

Madame Pomfrey sighed "Makes it hard on Severus does it not?"

"Severus knows what he is up against. He is Slytherin after all and will look after himself fine, and hopefully he will be able to keep out of Harry's way till he is needed." Minerva replied.

Ron sat at the table deep in thought, he really didn't want to hurt his father any more than he was.Hermione and Harry were discussing their next move in hunting down Voldemort.

Ron wanted to go with them on this most dangerous journey but he wasn't sure how to break the news to his father. With his mother gone he felt that the family relationships were very fragile now and anything said out of place may cause a rift that may not heal. He didn't like the way Percy had caused his mother the heartache and tears.

"Ron" his father said softly while getting his drink. "Are you thinking of going with Harry and Heromine?"

Ron was startled by his father's question. His face went red and he didn't know what to do with his hands in his confusion "yes I was thinking of it but I don't want to cause you more pain by leaving, Mom wouldn't approve."

Arthur put his hand on Ron's shoulder and told him "No you are right, your mom might not have approved of you going but she would not have stopped you, any more than I will."

Ron's Eyes widened "You wouldn't object to me going?"

"I object to the whole blasted war but you are old enough to make your own decisions as to whether you are going to join the fight and as much as I want to I wont stand in your way. replied Arthur.

"But what about you dad you shouldn't be alone at this time."

"Ginny is here and she is quite capable of running the household and keep an eye on me while I am around. "

Ginny said "I will be doing that, for sure."

Heromine said, "Good Harry and I will need Ron with us."

"Definitely, we always need a clown act to lift our spirits." Harry said jokingly

"Funny Harry very funny, ha ha. "Ron said dryly

Arthur was feeling the pain but fought it. He did not want his grief to interfere with what he had to say.

"Right then it is settled. You three will go on tomorrow and Ginny will stay here to run the household. I will have my own work to do also for the war."

Arthur knew he would not think it a good idea at night alone with his grief and thoughts but for now and whenever he was with his family he would support them in their efforts.


	7. Later On That Night

Chapter 7 -Later On That Night

That night after everyone had ate supper the twins George and Fred sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron to talk over matters.

" Sometimes I wonder if any of us is going to survive this war with all our faculties intact," said Hermione.

"Of course, it is just that "

"We will have to be "

"Just that much more"

"Cautious from now on." replied the twins finishing each other's sentences as always.

Harry didn't say much he was just thinking how and whereabouts they should begin their search for the rest of the Horacluxes plus the murderers of Molly and take on Voldemort

Ron had decided to say his piece. "Why not start at the graveyard near Riddle House? After all that was Voldemorts home base wasn't it?"

Hermione looked over at Ron, "Good thinking Ron, yet we should try to find the last of the Horacluxes first and destroy them before attempting to go after Voldemort.

Meanwhile Arthur had gone off outside to sit and watch the sun go down. Ginny had gone with him to be there in case he wanted to talk to someone while sitting there.

"You know Ginny your mother and I often sat out here and watched the sunset while talking over our hopes and fears for each of our children." Arthur stated quietly

Ginny who had settled down on the ground beside her father kept quiet as she thought her farther just wanted an ear to listen for now. She leaned against him like she did when she was little.

Arthur looked beside him at Ginny with the tears glistening in his eyes and put his arm around her .She was his only girl child and very precious to him He leaned his head slightly against the top of hers.

"Your mother loved watching all seven of her babies growing up. She always hoped that each and every one would find that special person to marry and raise their own families in a time of peace and happiness. We loved all our boys and when you came along it was as if an extra special gift was given to us. The very first girl to born into our family for several generations."

Ginny said quietly "I love you too daddy."

Arthur hugged her closer and smiled. He felt like Molly was there watching the sunset with them.

The sun was slowly sinking and the sky around was turning all shades of red before the sun sank past the horizon and the stars in the blackness of the sky showed up twinkling above them.

After a while they both got up and went inside Ginny got everyone a mug full of hot creamy chocolate with a thick foam of whipped cream on top before they retired to their beds.

Arthur collapsed into his bed later that night after everyone had already gone to bed. As he lay there a feeling of depression and sadness came over him and cried silently till he fell to sleep, and dreamed of his Mollycuddles dancing with him under the stars.


	8. Returning to business of Living

Chapter 8-Returning to business of Living

When Morning came Ginny rolled out of her bed and went downstairs to start breakfast. She got a stack of pancakes going with butter and syrup set out on the table. The sausages sizzled and the toast was piled. The twins came down the stairs after her and helped with making the eggs and bacon. Harry and Ron smelled the scent wafting upwards and they came downstairs just ahead of Hermione.

Arthur had been awake for hours. He had lain in bed staring at the ceiling of his room. He was gathering the strength to face the new day. He sat up and got dressed then went down the stairs where everybody else was filling their plates.

"Good morning dad." said Fred and George as they each poured syrup over their pancakes

"Good morning" Hermione and Harry said as they got their helpings of bacon and eggs

"Morning dad" Ron said as he dug into his massive pile of pancakes and sausage.

Ginny told her dad to sit down and she piled his plate with pancakes and sausage then gave him his cup of hot coffee to start the day.

They took their time over breakfast but it ended all too soon. The time had come for the last three adventurers to head off and take their paths into the known unknown.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were already packed for their journey and knowing that the future held no guaranties that they would be safe gave each of the family members remaining behind extra tight hugs and promises to be careful before setting out on the path to their destinies good or bad. There was no turning away from the future decreed for Harry and his companions. Success, or failure. It depended on their courage, skills and determination.

The twins were heading back to their joke shop Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. They would be listening to the news on the street to find out information for the Order as they conducted their business.

Arthur was going to go back to work at the Ministry as the head of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. He did not want Ginny to be left at home alone so she agreed to go with the twins to help them in the shop.

Ginny and the twins arrived at the shop and opened up. She looked around at the many inventive jokes her brothers came up with and thought of all the fun they had creating them. She also remembered how their mom had wanted the twins to go into the ministry like their dad and brother Percy did.

Things had changed over time especially when Percy was being such a git and treated the family like something unmentionable because of their poor status. Mom cried all the time whenever Percy's name was mentioned so they tried to avoid saying his name around her. Ginny wondered why Percy came back a few weeks ago and made peace with mom. He didn't act like he changed his opinion of the family to her but then mom was happy the last few weeks of her life to think her boy had come back to the family and Ginny was thankful for that.

"Hey Ginny can you help unpack the lighter then air bubblegum and put it on the middle shelf over there." asked Fred as he motioned towards the wall near the register. He was sorting out some of the older stock and setting up a new window display.

"Sure thing." Ginny said as she looked around. She started to unpack the gum and stocked the shelf.

George had already got the long ears set up and now was unpacking some extra hot fireball candy.

Meanwhile Arthur had locked up the burrow and disapperated to work where everybody asked him how he was doing. He would answer that he was doing fine but deep down he wanted to tell everyone to leave him alone.

He knew they just wanted to be kind but he felt like he was placed on show for everyone to see and feel sorry for. He just wanted the day to end so he could go back home and be alone with his family and his thoughts.

He wondered if he had come to work too soon, but thought no he had to get his mind in gear and get back to the world of the living.

Percy was spinning around as always doing his work at the Ministry and acting like everything was as it had always had been. He had his own home to go to now and Arthur knew he would not see the boy coming around the burrow too much.

Arthur's heart was heavy knowing that his world had been turned upside down and he was worried for the safety of the rest of his family when he couldn't see where they were. He especially worried for Ron who went off on the perilous journey with Harry and Hermione. He sighed and shoved his fears to the back of his mind and concentrated on doing his job for the Ministry.

It was getting close to five when Arthur was finished and he set out for home. He apperated at the burrow and had a slight panic attack for he couldn't see any sign of life.

The Twins and Ginny apperated just behind him and called out to him. He turned around and was relieved that they were all home safe.

He opened the door and they all walked in and Ginny hustled over to get supper started and told her brothers and father to go get cleaned up and she would have the meal on in a jiffy.

They gathered around the table to eat and they talked over what they had done all day. The last four members left at the Burrow were slowly getting back to a semblance of normality.


	9. aftermath

Chapter 9-Aftermath

The Weasley family took time to adjust to the loss of Molly and they continued on in the fight against Voldemort and his devoted followers with a vengeance. It was a miracle that no more members of the family were killed as they constantly put themselves into the thick of battle. The last battle was long and savage as the members of the order fought valiantly against the Death-Eaters who had no scruples as to what savage attacks they used, including the unforgivables.

Harry Potter knew he had to murder Voldemort or be murdered himself and leave the wizarding world defenceless against the Dark Lords murderous attempt to conquer and destroy everything and everybody he came in contact with that didn't fit into his plan for domination.

The ground became slippery with blood as the battle continued, Voldemort was momentarily distracted as he spotted Severus Snape who was using immobilizing charms against his fellow Death Eaters as they attacked the trio. His snake like face twisted with rage as he then realized that Snape was a traitor to him and Harry used his momentary distraction to deliver the Avada Kedavra and finish him off.

There was an eerie silence when the battle was over, there were not that many deaths in the Order but those who had died were placed on stretchers and carried off the battlefield with honour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly was not forgotten as she along with the other members of the order who had fallen in battle were commemorated with a large cenotaph built on the grounds of Hogwarts. There was a simple statement carved into the pearly white stone that read

_May the valiant spirits of those who died bravely_

_while fighting the ravages of Tyranny and terror _

_be remembered for their selflessness and courage_

_mors cum honorare _

The names of those who died during the long years of Voldemorts rein of horror, both in the first and second war were listed and those who died unidentified were honoured by a single entry

"_Fortis incognitus"_

The anger Harry felt towards Severus Snape did not abate over the years even though he heard of and had seen the proof of the bitter ex-Professors unwavering allegiance and loyalty to Albus Dumbledore and the Order.

Severus Snape felt nothing after the fall of Voldemort, not even hatred for Harry Potter. He suffered from what muggles would call weariness and battle fatigue afterwards. After he recovered he was put on trial but was exonerated of the charges that he murdered Albus Dumbledore as Arthur came forward with Mad-Eye Moody to reveal the bitter truth of his unbreakable vow to the dead Headmaster. . For his efforts after the full details of his long and lonely career as a spy were revealed, he was awarded the Merlin's Cross second class by the Ministry which once he let the building, stuffed into his cloak pocket and never looked at it again. Afterwards he was seen quietly standing before the tomb of Albus Dumbledore with his head bent in silent homage.

Arthur lived five years after the end of the second war and enjoyed hearing of his children's successes and commiserated with their problems as they matured and settled into lives of their own. Holidays were celebrated with him at the Burrow and the family gathered together every year at Molly's graveside on the anniversary of her death.

He still grieved for his Mollycuddles when he was alone and eventually he died peacefully in his sleep and followed his love into the peace of the afterlife. As hard it was for his family to lose him they understood how hard it had been for him to live without his Molly beside him and with heavy hearts they bid him farewell as they had him laid to rest beside his Mollycuddles.


End file.
